


all ways and always

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, MWPP, Marauders' Era, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Remus Lupin, Trans Remus Lupin, fumbling + working it out together is hotter than movie perfect smut imo, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A guided look into some of the places Messrs Moony and Padfoot managed to shag in their final year at Hogwarts, in part to leave their mark on the school, but mostly because, as teenage boys, they could not really help themselves.(chapters can be read independently)





	1. Secret passageways, though cramped and dark, serve as the perfect spot for quickies between classes.

**Author's Note:**

> here are some different trans experiences for trans people who wanna read about someone loving and enjoying their body the way cis characters get to.
> 
> this was also an exercise in trying out a more simple style of narration that focused on dialogue and in scene emotions rather than mental introspection, so i apologise if it reads a little flat and telling-not-showing. that being said, it is my baby and i love it dearly. 
> 
> title is from the buzzcocks song 'orgasm addict'

A hand grabs the fabric of Remus’ robes and jerks him down the corridor, making him stumble over his own feet, and when he looks to see who it is, he isn’t surprised in the least to see Sirius’ determined face staring down the hallway before them. He yanks his arm free so that they can walk normally side by side together.

“No need to man handle,” he teases.

Sirius just turns red, and he looks like he’s trying very hard to keep looking straight ahead.

“Just keep up.”

Remus recognises the route he is being led on, they’ve walked it a hundred times before, so he keeps in perfect step with Sirius as they make their way to the statue of Gregory the Smarmy and slip into his hidden passageway, down the thin stairs and around the corner to a wider part of the passage.

Before Remus can say anything, he’s shoved against the wall, pressed all over by the heat of Sirius’ body, as he mouths over his neck, trailing hot wet kisses against the soft skin and works Remus’ robes off his shoulders and onto the floor with a soft thud.

“A bit eager there, Pads,” Remus laughs, but it quickly turns into a sigh when he can feel the edge of Sirius’ teeth scraping over his tendons.

“That last class was torture. I couldn’t stop thinking about getting my hands on you. It was all I could do to stop myself from asking for the loo to come and grab you from Charms and fake an emergency,” he mumbles hastily.

As much as Remus appreciates his academic pursuits remaining undisturbed, the thought of Sirius, in class, trying to hide his hard on under his robes and completely consumed by thoughts of Remus sends blood straight to his groin so fast his head spins.

“Well, you’ve got me for the next 40 minutes.” They’d matched their free periods so they could spend them together, and so far it was proving to be the best idea they’d had yet. “Grab away.”

Sirius grunts, deep in his throat, and finds Remus’ lips in the dark with his own. He doesn’t even pretend to be patient, goes straight to tongue, pressing against Remus’ soft then firm then soft again, but Remus isn’t complaining. Kisses back just as hard, fisting both hands in Sirius’ hair to pull him in as close as possible.

Sirius, however, has a different plan for his hands, and uses one hand to hold Remus’ hip so that he is pressed against the passage wall, while the other smooths over the flat of Remus’s stomach and then down the seam of his corduroys.

“Why do these bloody things have so many buttons?” Sirius breaks the kiss to grumble, and if Remus weren’t currently experiencing a significant lack of oxygen to the important parts of his brain, he would laugh.

“It’s called style, Pads,” he says, removing his hands from Sirius’ now very tangled hair to get to his trouser fly.

Sirius backs up to watch, now that their eyes have adjusted to the low light, still with his hand on Remus’ hip, as Remus pops open the line of buttons with a twist of both wrists. Sirius sighs, like he’s the one who’s been released from the confines of his own trousers, not Remus, and presses himself right back across Remus’ body.

Remus gasps into Sirius’ mouth when he feels cold fingertips brush under the hem of his shirt, tugging lightly at the hairs that trail from his navel down past the waistband of his pants, each sharp pull sending a bolt of pleasure straight to his clit, which has started to throb desperately and all consumingly.

“Please, Sirius,” he says, and he can feel Sirius’ smirk against his swollen lips.

His tongue darts out once more to lick the tender skin of Remus’ bottom lip, the firm tip of it expertly pressing in a way that reminds him of other things, and Remus whines, high and needy, and leans his head back until it rests against the wall.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Sirius smiles, enjoying himself entirely too much.

He does relent, however, and his fingers quickly finish their journey to exactly where Remus needs them to be, through the course tangle of Remus’ pubes, further down until they press against the soft flesh of Remus’ cock. Remus moans loudly, entirely unconcerned about whomever might hear it, although they are deep enough in the walls of the castle that that isn’t much of a problem, and the release of in his chest is almost as satisfying as finally having Sirius’ fingers on him.

“Fuck, you’re so hard,” Sirius groans, and it just makes Remus even harder.

“What do you expect? You’ve been teasing me for ages,” he whines.

“I have, haven’t I?” Sirius says, smirk entirely audible.

He starts moving, slowly rubbing side to side with featherlight touches, first two fingers either side of Remus’s swollen cock, and Remus is back to whining. He tries to resume their kiss, but Remus can’t think enough past what’s happening with his cock to make his mouth do what it needs to, so Sirius gives up and moves back to his neck, which Remus has perfectly presented to him.

Sirius’ tongue trails open mouthed over his throat, over the small bump of his still growing adam’s apple, and Remus can’t help but swallow as he does. His fingers are slowly picking up their pace, but are still agonisingly slow, warm palm pressed against the bone above Remus’ clit.

“If you don’t stop fucking teasing me I swear,” he grounds out.

“You swear what?” Sirius pauses in his way across Remus’ shoulder to fire back, a hair's breadth away from his lips, puffing hot air across his face.  

Remus groans in frustration again, this time not purely sexual, and moves his arms from where he suddenly realises they have been clutching at the wall behind him, back up into Sirius’ hair and tugs on it, hard enough to jerk Sirius head back and away from his face.

It’s Sirius’ turn to gasp now, and it rips out of him, harsh like the hair pull, and makes Remus pant. His eyes are barely open, but he can see Sirius’ smirk, or maybe just instinctively knows it's there.

“If you’re sure,” he says, smug, and Remus doesn’t remove his hands, just tightens them into fists but doesn’t pull down again.

His fingers slip lower, further and further down until Remus can feel him slide in the wetness that has pooled between him. He presses with one finger, then two when Remus’ body shows not resistance, and Remus sighs into his ear once he can feel his middle and ring fingers full inside of him, gliding slowly in and out on just his own slickness alone.

“Oh, fuck, yes, more,” Remus pants out encouragingly.

Sirius goes back to his neck, noses along it before peppering soft kisses across his jaw and ear, then back down to where he naturally rests with their height difference. He picks up the pace dramatically, enthusiasm juxtaposed with how tender he is being with his mouth, and Remus’ grip goes slack as his body is rocked quickly back and forth with the force of Sirius’ curled fingers.

His hands fall against Sirius’ neck and rest there as he moans and whines in time with Sirius’ grunts and panting breaths over his spit cooled neck. Sirius is using his entire shoulder to thrust back and forth, still bracing Remus against the wall with his other, and Remus nearly cries when he adjusts his grip so the heel of his palm presses against his throbbing cock, to rub against it in time with his fingers.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Remus chants, unable to form a proper thought in his mind.

Sirius leans his weight onto Remus so that he can feel him over his entire body, can feel Sirius’ own cock hard against his thigh, and the thought of Sirius being so turned on at the mere action of fingering him, brings Remus closer and closer to the edge.

Sirius seems to be unable to focus his mouth now as well, too intent on getting Remus off, because he rests his forehead in Remus’ hair so that his lips brush his ear as he whispers to him. “You’re so hot, been thinking about this all day, how you sound, how you feel around me. C’mon Remus, c’mon, nearly there.”

It’s exactly what he needs, and suddenly his knees are buckling and every muscle in his whole body is tensing as the pressure in his lower abdomen builds to its breaking point, pushing him over into blinding orgasm. Electricity shoots from his clit down his legs and across his abdomen, into his fingertips, all the way around his body, and his eyes scrunch shut as his brain floods with pleasure. He gives one last high pitched moan, echoing off the walls, and clutches blindly for Sirius’ shoulders as his toes curl in his sandshoes.

He realises as he comes back to his body that he is being held up entirely on Sirius’s strength, his legs having oven out from under him, but Sirius still pins him to the wall and lifts him from the ground with the hand that is still doing slow circles on his raw clit.

“Ok, ok, stop, shit,” Remus pants, over sensitive. The pressure of Sirius’ palm disappears and he’s slowly sliding out of him, removing his hand entirely from Remus’ pants with a snap of his waistband.

Sirius steps back slightly, and with the support removed, Remus can’t help but slide down the wall until he’s sitting in the pile of his robes. His chest heaves as he sucks in gulps of air and tries to catch his breath. Sirius crouches down with him, sits himself between Remus’ stretched out legs and looks like he’s having a hard time breathing all the same.

Remus watches through half lidded eyes as Sirius puts the fingers that were just inside Remus between his red lips and sucks them clean with an obscene noise. Remus whines again, instinctively, and then sighs disapprovingly when Sirius wipes his wet hand on the inside of his robes.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Sirius says, running soft fingertips over the exposed skin of his neck. Remus blushes. “These, however. Well, _I_ think they’re beautiful too, but I might be a bit biased.”

“What? Sirius, you didn’t...” Remus groans. They have lunch now, he can’t walk into the Great Hall with a neck full of red patches. He’d never hear the end of it.

“I may have. Don’t fret Moons, they’ll be covered up.” He tilts Remus’ jaw back with one hand and pokes a spot high up on the side of his neck with the other. “Most of them.”

Sirius shifts slightly, still kneeling in the V of Remus’ legs, and sighs sharply, but like he’s trying to muffle it. Remus grins. He flexes his stiff hands and does the buttons of his trousers back up, thankful that at least with his body there is minimal mess. He’ll need a shower later, but his robes will cover him up just fine for now. Once he is back to looking presentable, Remus pulls his legs underneath him and gets himself up on his haunches to crawl over to Sirius, cupping his jaw as he kisses him sweetly.

“I _was_ going to help you with that, but now I have to find a way to fix these before it gets ‘round the school that I’ve been attacked by some long haired debaucher with a neck fetish.”

“Wha..” Sirius manages, eyes fluttered shut and lips still parted and glistening.

Remus pushes himself up to stand, gathering his robes and pulling them on as well. He makes sure his wand is still firmly in the inner pocket and heads back towards the passage entrance, pausing at the last minute to turn back to Sirius, smirk carefully concealed behind a casual look.

“Shall I save a seat for you in the hall, or are you coming with me? Oh, apologies, bad choice of words,” he says, finishing with a shit-eating grin.

To his credit, Sirius seems to have sobered up somewhat, and is now glaring at Remus from the floor like he wants to hex him into next week. His face is still flushed red, hair an absolute mess, and it’s the sexiest thing Remus has ever seen, not least of all because he know he is the only one able to put him in that state.

“Tosser,” he grumbles.

“Actually, I think that’s you.” Remus can’t help himself, Sirius practically walked right into that one.

“ _Furnunculus,_ ” Sirius calls, and Remus dodges the hex narrowly by jumping around the corner so it hits the wall behind him.

His cackle echoes in the dark space as he runs the few stairs back up to the surface, in case Sirius has come after him with another, admittedly deserved, hex. Remus waits for a moment before slipping out from behind the statue, even though the corridor is cleared of students, but Sirius doesn’t appear after him.

He pulls the neck of his robe up as far as it will go, eventually just putting the hood up all the way to cover him completely, and walks to lunch with a satisfied smile on his reddened lips.


	2. If vacant, the boys dormitory provides a warm and comfortable place, and if not vacant, remember Silencing Charms, or be prepared to be exiled to the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a wee bit of chest dysphoria in this one lads

“ _ Silencio. _ ” Remus whispers, wand aloft and pointed at the closed rectangle of curtains hanging around his bed, the final step to their bedtime routine since James and Peter all but decreed it the previous year.

“Want a light?” He asks Sirius, who is laid out comfortably on top the bed covers, dressed in ratty pyjamas, arms crossed underneath his head and hair splayed out across the pillow.

“Are that lot asleep?” Sirius asks back.

Remus turns, still kneeling, and sticks his head through the hole where the curtains overlap, giving Sirius the perfect view of Remus’ ass, or, it would, if there was any light. He regrets not saying yes straight away. But then, Remus is pulling himself back in and returning to his spot cross legged on the bed beside him, hand naturally falling to rest on Sirius’ upper thigh, making him forget entirely about what Remus was looking out for in the first place.

“Pete is asleep, or looks like it. James has his curtains drawn but there’s light coming out of the bottom,” Remus reports. 

“Best of both worlds then. Yeah, light ‘er up.”

“ _ Lumos, _ ” Remus casts again, normal volume this time, and rests his wand on top of the head board so that a faint blue-white glow settles over the two of them, illuminating them only enough to see each other, but not enough to be distracting or overbearing.

Sirius removes his arms from his head to hold them out in the air in front of him, gesturing for Remus to climb into them and settle down, a familiar and well worn position that never fails to make Sirius’ heart melt in his chest. He settles easily, plastered all the way down Sirius’ left side, head on his chest so that Sirius can place soft kisses into his hair as he watches Remus fiddle with the thin fabric of one of James’ old Quidditch shirts that he wears to bed.

“You wanna go down to Hogsmeade tomorrow?” Sirius asks softly, just to make conversation. He feels Remus shrug against him.

“I guess. I never thought I’d get bored of Hogsmeade, but there really is only so much you can do there,” he mumbles into Sirius’ shirt.

Sirius knows what he means. He loves Hogwarts, he really does, but seven years is a long time to be in one place, no matter how great the people are within it. One hand carding through Remus’ soft hair, he tightens the other one across Remus’ back, pulling him nearly on top of him. Remus shuffles in closer, throws a long, gangly leg over both of Sirius’.

They talk for a while, about nothing of very much importance, the events of their day, how Remus’ cauldron exploded on him  _ again  _ even though he’s  _ sure  _ he added the right amount of Mandrake root. Sirius doesn’t stop petting Remus’ hair through it all, eventually starts using his nails to scratch his scalp until Remus lets out a moaning sigh that makes his dick twitch in his pyjama bottoms near Remus’ hip.

He uses the leverage of the hand in his hair to tilt Remus’ head up to face his, then kisses him, slow but deep and hot, tongues soft as velvet against each other. Their warm breaths are collecting in the small space, and combined with the heat of their bodies from rushing blood, Sirius can feel the back of his neck break out into a sweat under all his hair.

Slowly, Remus turns until his weight is distributed evenly across Sirius’ lap, legs either side of his, knees digging into the bed. He breaks the kiss then to sit back so that he is upright, and Sirius can feel the hot dampness of Remus on his half hard cock, where it radiates all the way through both Sirius’ pyjamas and Remus’ pants; the only thing he wears on his bottom half to sleep.

Remus is breathing shakily, and Sirius realises he is too, as Remus leans forward to spread both hands up his stomach, bunching Sirius’ t shirt as he goes, until Sirius has to lift himself with his stomach muscles to help get it all the way off and throw it to the end of the bed.

“Bloody hell, you’re fit,” Remus sighs, and Sirius can’t help but laugh.

“Really, you think? I hadn’t known you felt that way about me, thanks Moons,” he grins, and Remus swats him across the chest.

His hands remain there, braced against Sirius, fingertips idly playing with both nipples, tugging and pulling until they are agonisingly hard and Sirius can’t help but let out a gasp at the sensation. This seems to build Remus’ confidence, and he lowers himself properly so that his full weight is on Sirius’ fully hard cock, and he rocks forwards and backward slightly, sending Sirius absolutely wild.

He arcs upwards, his body moving of its own volition, head thrown back into the pillow, because Remus has fit himself exactly along Sirius’ now throbbing cock, the seam of him perfectly placed so that his enlarged clit catches on the head through their clothes every time he slides forward and back down again.

Remus shudders above him, starts moving faster and faster, hips grinding harder and harder as they dry hump like the teenagers they are. They are both letting out grunts and moans, Remus deep and Sirius high, in time with the quick thrusts. Sirius can’t see much in the wand light, not that he can keep his eyes open for very long anyway, but when he does manage it the top of Remus’ head fills his vision from where he’s dipped it forward, hanging limply from his braced shoulders.

Sirius moves his hands from where they are uselessly scrunched in the bed covers, up to grip Remus’ thighs, and he is met with sweat slick skin under his palms and the gorgeous feeling of lithe muscles flexing under wiry hairs, something so overwhelmingly  _ boy  _ that Sirius nearly comes right then.

But suddenly, the friction stops, and Sirius whines at the loss of it, eyes snapping back open to watch as Remus retracts his hands from Sirius’ chest and cradles his own through his oversized bed shirt. Sirius realises vaguely what the issue is, and Remus folds entirely to press his sweaty forehead in the crook of Sirius’ neck.

“I can’t, fuck,” he groans, and not in the hot way. Sirius brushes his fingers lightly up and down Remus’ back.

“It’s ok,” Sirius says automatically, softly, first instinct to reassure. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t be on top like that, it’s too...” He sighs again and slowly slides off of Sirius’ lap, back to the position they started in, Remus on his side and curled against him, except now his jaw lays hooked on Sirius’ shoulder, nose pressed against his cheek. “If I had my other shirt on as well it’d be alright.”

“I get it, it’s ok, we can stop if you want to.” Sirius was so close, and he’s going to have to excuse himself to the bathroom in a minute because there’s no way he’s getting to sleep like this.

“No, you keep going. I’ll watch,” Remus mumbles into his ear.

Sirius swallows harshly. “Are you sure?”

Remus nods against his head and smiles into his jaw. “You getting off gets me off,” he whispers.

Sirius doesn’t need any more incentive than that. He tugs down his bottoms, which he now realises have a damp patch on the front that makes him shiver all over, until the waistband is caught behind his balls, freeing his cock completely so that it rests against his lower stomach. He never wears pants to bed, it’s just more laundry isn’t it, which is lucky because he’s aching for it so bad he’d probably try and hex them off and take the rest of his bits with them.

“Moony, would you do the honours?” Sirius holds his palm in front of Remus’ mouth, who giggles, and spits obediently into it. 

There’s a thin string of saliva trailing from Remus’ lips, so Sirius brushes his fingertips over them to collect it. Remus shuffles in closer, hooks his foot over Sirius’ calf, and breathes in Sirius’ ear as he grips himself in a fist. He tries to go slow, to put on a good show for his boyfriend, but the feeling is too much, and he soon devolves into quick, sharp pumps that pull moans from deep inside of him.

The tip starts to leak in anticipation, and he swipes his thumb across the slit to collect the precum that’s pooled there, agonisingly sensitive and blush pink. He twists and bends his wrist, embellishing it a little, tugging up the entire length of himself, faster and faster each time.

A hand trails across his chest, knobbly fingers once again finding a nipple and pulling on it. It breaks him out of his focus enough to realise that Remus is also moaning, soft and breathy into his ear, and suddenly his gut clenches and his cock twitches in his fingers and his balls jerk and he’s coming all over his stomach, pooling in his belly button and the dips of his abdominals.

He throws his head back at the same time, the muscles in his legs seizing and toes curling. When he opens his eyes and takes a deep breath he finds Remus has a hand gripped on his chest, right over his thumping heart, and he’s panting heavily in Sirius’ ear.

“Did you come?” His own hoarse voice breaks through the silence. Sedated nodding jostles his cheek.

“I think so. I’m done, anyway,” Remus breathes.

Remus’ fingers unclench and lay sweaty against his ribs, and when Sirius lifts his hand from his dimly pulsing cock he finds his fingers are also doused in a layer of his own come. A finger slides around on his stomach, and he watches for a while as Remus absently swirls and paints it across his skin with his pointer.

“Are you going to do anything useful with it or do you just like finger painting? Because it’s starting to dry in my hairs,” he laughs, and Remus huffs against him, but reaches back behind him to stick a hand out of the curtains.

“ _ Scourgify _ ,” he casts, wielding Sirius’ thin, black wand, and suddenly the mess is gone.

Sirius tucks himself back into his pyjama bottoms and manages to manoeuvre the bed covers from under the both of them with a great struggle of elbows and knees and pushing and shoving, until they’re both warm and cuddled and underneath them.

“ _ Nox _ ,” Remus says, grabbing his wand from the headboard, plunging the both of them into inky darkness, and as he puts his face in his boyfriend’s hair and sticks his cold feet between Remus’ burning calves, Sirius can’t help but think that he’s the luckiest guy in the world. 


End file.
